Kingdom Hearts: The Heartless Chronicles
by BrokenNightmares
Summary: Sora has sealed all of the Keyholes and destoryed Ansem... but Heartless still roam free. Sora is missing too! The son of Ansem has to help destroy the Heartless, even though he controls them. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


Kingdom Hearts: The Heartless Chronicles

Written by Ian Flynn

* * *

Verse One: Introductions / The Beginning

Long ivory hair billowing in the wind. Pitter-patter of raindrops on the azure brick. Silver eyes scanning the darkening horizon. The castle… the factory… the end and the beginning. Heartless symbol engraved on the outside, Heartless symbols running amok within.

"Sora," The figure said to the sky, "good luck. Please… kill Ansem."

Thunder boomed overhead. The clouds grew darker and more omnipresent as time slowly crawled by. The rain came down heavier and began to soak his black clothing. He wore a black trench coat, a black under-shirt, black baggy pants, black leather boots, and black gauntlets. Heavy silver chains hung from his wrists, waist, and around his neck.

The teen's waist-length hair was pearly white and ended in a pale faded blue, just like his father's. Only his hair resembled his father, the rest of his features were reminiscent of his mother. His skin was almost as ashen as his hair. The boy's irises were a dull silver, conveying only depression, pain, and rage.

"Please kill the man I once called Father."

It had been nine years, nine _years_ since he'd seen his father. Since his world was taken from him. Since his mother had…

"No, stop thinking about her. She's gone." He said to himself, ridding his mind of the memories."

You see, before the Heartless, Ansem had another obsession: his wife and son. But when Ansem discovered the beings of darkness, he left his beloved wife, Kianei, and his seven-year-old boy, Tsekura, to the wind.

Tsekura stared up at Hollow Bastion and knew that inside Sora, the Keyblade Master, and his friends Donald and Goofy, were making their way to his father. No, Ansem wasn't his father anymore… the Heartless made sure of that.

"His pawns are in there as well; Maleficent and Riku. Sora… be careful." Tsekura sighed and took a step forward, bringing him closer to the mansion. He suddenly sensed a dark presence behind him. _Her_ dark presence.

"What do you want, Renna?" Tsekura asked, drawing his katana.

"Aww, you didn't miss me? Shame on you, son of Ansem!" Renna said in a flirtatious tone. Tsekura's blade was instantly at her throat, the silver in his eyes swirling with dark magic.

"Don't _ever_ call me that!" Tsekura growled maliciously. Renna rolled her eyes and pushed his katana away, causing a small cut on her smooth throat. A trickle of blood dripped out, but she didn't notice.

Renna was as dark as the boy she was facing. Her black-as-night hair was pulled back into a pony tail and it still reached her shoulders. The end of every strand of hair was purple. Her bangs covered her whole forehead and shaded her purple eyes. Renna's skin was as pale as Tsekura's. Covering Renna's soft lips was a layer of dark purple lipstick. She wore a black tank top that had spaghetti straps. Each arm was covered in black webbed stockings. Renna wore a black skirt that reached her feet, which were covered by black high-heeled boots. The sixteen-year-old girl still managed to wield a scythe in those shoes.

"My mother wouldn't approve of your assault on me." She chided. Tsekura rolled his eyes.

"Maleficent is not your mother."

"There you go again with those insolent accusations." Renna replied, shaking her head.

"How long have you known that witch?" Tsekura asked, sheathing his katana and moving closer to her. His dull silver gaze met her intense purple one.

"My entire life of course!" Renna said, shaking off his question.

"Yeah… sure. Well, I'm leaving. Don't get in my way." He glared at her and made his way to the empty space at the end of the cliff, closest to Hallow Bastion.

"He won't make it. Sora will die before he kills your father." Renna snapped. Tsekura spun around and slashed at the air where she _should_ have been… but she was gone. He growled in annoyance. When he turned back around, his face was inches from Renna's.

Seconds later, their lips met, and then she was gone. Sighing, Tsekura wiped his mouth and made his way toward the lift that would take him to Hollow Bastion's front gate.

* * *

Riku stared into the void that was the Final Keyhole. Beyond that short distance was the Dark Depths and then Kingdom Hearts, his ultimate goal. The Door to Darkness was waiting. Ansem's soul and obsession filled him. Riku turned around and faced Maleficent, his pawn.

"The Keyblade Master and the King's fools are falling right into our hands." Maleficent said, arrogantly.

"Be wary of the Keyblade Master. He is powerful. Sora's heart is strong." Ansem said, through Riku's mouth.

"That boy is no match for my power." The dark queen shot back. Riku nodded, knowing that she would soon fail to defeat Sora.

"Regardless, send the Heartless to take care of him." Riku advised. Maleficent looked toward Ansem and asked,

"What shall we do about that son of yours?" Even though Riku was possessed by Ansem's soul, the mention of his estranged son made his body tense.

"Send the NeoShadows." Ansem said, waving Riku's hand. Maleficent smiled and rose her dark staff. Green energy radiated from her body, then faded.

"It is done." She said with a great deal of pride.

From deep within Hallow Bastion's dungeons… a dark portal opened and a pair of malicious yellow eyes appeared.

* * *

A/N: Ok… hello, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic so be gentle. R & R as it would be very kind. Uhh NeoShadows were supposed to be in Kingdom Hearts but were only in the re-release Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix…. Uhh yeah, anyway… bye! 


End file.
